This invention relates to a process for the selection of HIV-1 subtype (clade) C isolates, selected HIV-1 subtype C isolates, their genes and modifications and derivatives thereof for use in prophylactic and therapeutic vaccines to produce proteins and polypeptides for the purpose of eliciting protection against HIV infection or disease.
The disease acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) is caused by human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Over 34 million people worldwide are thought to be living with HIV/AIDS, with over 90% of infected people living in developing countries (UNAIDS, 1999). It is estimated that 24 million infected people reside in sub-Saharan Africa and that South Africa currently has one of the world's fastest growing HIV-1 epidemics. At the end of 1999, over 22% of pregnant women attending government antenatal clinics in South Africa were HIV positive (Department of Health, 2000). A preventative vaccine is considered to be the only feasible way to control this epidemic in the long term.
HIV shows remarkable genetic diversity that has confounded the development of a vaccine. The molecular basis of variation resides in the viral enzyme reverse transcriptase which not only introduces an error every round of replication, but also promotes recombination between viral RNAs. Based on phylogenetic analysis of sequences, HIV has been classified into a number of groups: the M (major group) which comprises subtypes A to H and K, the 0 (outlier group) and the N (non-M, non-O group). Recently recombinant viruses have been more frequently identified and there are a number which have spread significantly and established epidemics (circulating recombinant forms or CRF) such as subtype A/G recombinant in West Africa, and CRF AIE recombinant in Thailand (Robertson et al, 2000).
Subtype C predominates in the Southern African region which includes Botswana, Zimbabwe, Zambia, Malawi, Mozambique and South Africa. In addition, increasing numbers of subtype C infections are being detected in the Southern region of Tanzania. This subtype also predominates in Ethiopia and India and is becoming more important in China.
A possible further obstacle to vaccine development is that the biological properties of HIV change as disease progresses. HIV requires two receptors to infect cells, the CD4 and co-receptors of which CCR5 and CXCR4 are the major co-receptors used by HIV-1 strains. The most commonly transmitted phenotype is non-syncytium inducing (NSI), macrophage-tropic viruses that utilize the CCR5 co-receptor for entry (R5 viruses). Langerhans cells in the mucosa are thought to selectively pick up R5 variants at the portal of entry and transport them to the lymph nodes where they undergo replication and expansion. As the infection progresses, viruses evolve that have increased replicative capacity and the ability to grow in T cell lines. These syncytium-inducing (SI) T-tropic viruses use CXCR4 in conjunction with or in preference to CCR5, and in some cases also use other minor co-receptors (Connor et al., 1997, Richman & Bozzette, 1994). However HIV-1 subtype C viruses appear to be unusual in that they do not readily undergo this phenotypic switch, as R5 viruses are also predominant in patients with advanced AIDS (Bjorndal et al., 1999, Peeters et al., 1999, Ping et al., 1999, Tscherning et al., 1998, Scarlatti et al., 1997).